Brady's Ex?
by brakayla1273
Summary: What would happen if Brady's ex came for a visit? What will Mikayla think? Will there be Brakayla or will Brady move on?
1. Chapter 1

Brady's EX?

I don't own Pair of kings.

Chapter 1 The Phone Call

Mikayla's POV

I just finished my guard shift and have been up all night."I can't wait to get back to the castle and get some peace and quiet." I thought. As soon as I reached the castle doors I regretted my last thought. "Wonder what the kings are up to now." I wondered as soon as heard the shouts coming from inside. I sighed as the doors opened.

"No!" Brady yelled.

"You are answering it!" Boomer yelled back as he tossed Brady's phone back at him.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

They kept throwing the phone back and forth.

"Enough! What are you two morons yelling about?!" They looked at me shocked, I guess they hadn't heard me come in the room. "And answer the phone the ringing is driving me crazy!"

"Yeah Brady, answer the phone." Boomer said with a sly smile on his face. What was going on with them?

Brady sighed. "Fine. Hello….. Hey Kendra… No, I wasn't ignoring you …. OK maybe a little… You want to talk about it? But….. Fine I'll send a balloon….. See you soon…Bye." As he hung up he looked like he was about to cry. I was curious who this 'Kendra' person is.

"So who was that Brady."

"Go on Brady tell her who it is." said Boomer who looked like he was about burst out laughing.

"That was Kendra, my ex-girlfriend."

I stared at him I couldn't believe he ever had a girlfriend and that she actually wants to see him again, something didn't seem right about it.

"You're what?" I was hoping I heard him wrong.

"My ex-girlfriend." replied Brady. As soon as he said that Boomer broke down and starting rolling on the floor laughing. "She's coming for a visit." Boomer laughed even harder at this.

"Should I send a balloon for her?"

"I guess. Come on Boom, we better get ready before she comes."

I watched Brady struggle to get Boomer up and then give up and go to his room. What was more shocking then Brady having an ex was he didn't flirt with me once. Suddenly I wasn't tired anymore.

Brady's POV

I really don't want to see my ex again, after the horrible break-up I was hoping I wouldn't see her anymore.

"My King! Guess what?" said and excited Mason.

"What?"

"I am leaving for a weapon convention in Talicho. Their featuring the blade master 2000." He did a happy dance so unlike him I backed up a step.

"I'm sorry my King, I just haven't been to a weapon convention is ages. Now," he suddenly turned serious. "I'm leaving tomorrow for 2 weeks and Mikayla's in charge. If you try anything on my daughter you'll meet my new friend of mine." He took out his machete.

"Whatever." I said not really caring.

"My king is there something wrong?"

"Well, my ex-girlfriend is visiting Kinkow tomorrow and-"

"Say no more my King, I know how you feel, sometimes my ex-wife visits. Good luck, I'm leaving first thing in the morning." As soon as he left I picked up a pillow and screamed into it.

Mikayla's POV

As soon as I got to my room I called Candace I really needed a girl to talk to right now.

"Knock knock," Candace said as she entered "Ok so spill what's going on with you and king you know who?"

Ever since I kissed Brady to break the spell on him I felt differently about him, I don't know if I like like him or just like him. I've never felt this way before and hopefully never again because I'm so confused, he always flirts with me and does all these stupid immature stunts, but he's really sweet sometimes and there's something about him that's noble and brave and he can be really cute… Oh what's wrong with me?!

"Well, Brady's ex-girlfriend is visiting Kinkow tomorrow and-"

"- and you're jealous!"

"I am not. I'm just concerned about him, you know this is his ex and you know…" my voice trailed off as Candace gave me a 'Really?' look.

"Alright, maybe I'm possibly a slight little tiny bit jealous."

"Come on Mikayla, girl up, tell him how you feel."

"I can't."

"Why not?!"

"Because, I'm afraid," I sighed "I've rejected him so many times, what are people going to think if I suddenly start liking him?"

"But you're in love." Candace made a dreamy face "who cares what anyone else thinks?"

"You're right I should tell him how I feel, later."

"You are hopeless Mikayla. One day he's going to get over you and get a girlfriend or married. How would you feel if that happened and you never told him how you felt?"

"I don't even know how I feel! That's the problem, I'm too confused! What if I go out with him and I realize there's no spark?"

"Then you move on." Candace gave me a smile. "But that's not going to happen because you're meant for each other." She gave an excited squeal and nearly fell off my bed.

I sighed. "You don't know that it might just be because…" I couldn't think of a reason why I wasn't in love with Brady. "I just can't be in love with him, it's not right!"

"I repeat you are hopeless MIkayla."

Author's Note

Sorry if this story isn't that good, it's my first fan fiction. I'd appreciate any advice or suggestions you could give me. I'll try and post again soon after I get a few reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Return of the EX

Narrator's POV The next day.

Brady and Boomer are waiting in the throne room for Kendra.

Brady is pacing and Boomer is sitting on the throne.

"Would you quit pacing your making dizzy!"

"Sorry Boom, I'm just nervous. Have you ever had one of your exes visit your island and especially after the break-up-"He started to hyperventilate.

"Brady calm down, just breathe, breathe." Brady started to calm down.

"Thanks Boom."

"No problem, why did you guys break up anyway?" Boomer asked as Mikayla entered, she paused when she saw they were talking.

"Umm, I don't want to talk about it."

"Hey Lanny! I need to talk to you." Brady calls when Lanny passes by.

"If this is about the poisonous snakes under your pillows I had nothing to do with do it." He gave a nervous laugh.

"What?"

"Uh, never mind." Lanny left the room quickly.

Boomer raised his eyebrows, "Well that was weird." He notices Mikayla. "Oh, hi Mikayla, do we have any more of that sleeping potion?"

"Are you going to knock out the guards and draw mustaches on them again because Muhammad's still hasn't faded?" They all look at Muhummad.

"No, Brady won't stop pacing and he kept me up night rambling about Kendra, whenever he usually rambles it's about you. I don't even think he can hear us right now."

30 minutes later in the plaza

"Sweet caramel crispers is that the balloon?"

Mikayla rolled her eyes.

As the balloon landed and Kendra got out everyone's eyes widened she was gorgeous. Kendra had blonde hair and blue eyes she was wearing a pink floral strapless sundress and really high pink high heels. She smiled at everyone.

"Hi, I'm Kendra!" She turned to Brady, "Hey Brady, it's so nice to see you again." She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. Brady hesitated and hugged her back. The look Mikayla gave Kendra could have burned a hole in her.

"It will great to catch up again don't you think?" Before Brady could answer she turned to Boomer "and Boomer I've missed you too." She gave him a hug too. Then she walked through the castle doors like it was her own house.

Mikayla's POV

I can't believe her! When we followed her in she was already looking at everything in the room. I walked up to her.

"Are you looking for something?" I asked her hoping to make her uncomfortable.

"No, I'm just curious about where my king ex-boyfriend lives. Can you go get my bags and bring them to my room." She hands me a $20 bill. "Oh, make it a room with a view."

I gaped at her. "I'm Mikayla, the head guard of the kings."

"Then you should know where my room is." She replied with such a smirk that made me want to slap her.

She walked past me again and grabbed Brady's arm. "Come on Brady, you can give a tour of the island."

"Sure thi-"He didn't get to finish because she pulled him towards the door. I went to get her bags and nearly fell over trying to pick them up.

"What does she have in here?" I thought. Even though I am 1/16th sasquatch they are heavy. After I finally reached her room I couldn't help opening the bag to find out what was so heavy and it was…..

"Shoes?!" I yelled. The Candace came running in.

"I heard shoes, so I came running." she said. "Are you snooping? Mikayla, Mikayla, Mikayla."

"I'm not snooping, I was just curious."

She and looked at her bags. "You should get shoes like these to make your man feet look better."

"Hey you try shoe shopping when your part sasquatch!"

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from the hallway.

"Thanks for showing me around Brady."

"It was no problem."

"That's Brady and Kendra, we gotta hide." I said while looking around for a hiding spot.

"Under here." Candace said as she pulls me under Kendra's bed.

Kendra enters the room and looks around a little confused with her open suitcase. After 10 minutes of her looking, which seemed like hours, her phone rang.

"Hello?... Oh hey Chelsea…. Yeah, he just gave me a tour of the island, it is amazing and he's even cuter than when we were dating….. I don't think he has another girlfriend, but there is this really snobby guard girl… I'm going ask him out soon…I got to go get something to eat….Kay Bye Chels."

She left and we crawled out from under the bed.

"Snobby guard girl?! Am I snobby Candace?" I questioned angrily.

"Nnno." she replied shakily.

"Sorry Candace, there's just something about that girl that bugs me. We should probably go before she comes back." We checked the hall and went to my room.

Author's Note

Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter! I hope you like this one, I'll try to update tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Back Together

Brady's POV

Kendra visiting isn't as bad as I thought it would be, she seemed right at home and everyone seemed to like her, except Mikayla she was acting weird since Kendra arrived, I don't know why though. Today me and Kendra are going to the beach she said she wanted to ask me something really important.

When we got to the beach I taught her how to surf, but I kept having to catch her because she fell so often, for some reason she was smiling every time. Then we started our picnic.

"So, what did you want to ask me Kendra?" I asked.

"Well ever since we broke up, I've missed you a lot so I decided to come and visit you and well I really like spending time with you. So I was wondering if you want to get back together?"

"Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled at me and couldn't help but smile back and nod my head yes.

She hugged me and we went back to the water.

Meanwhile in the throne room Boomer's POV

I'm reading the Great Book (shocking, I know) because Brady has been spending so much time with Kendra I'm so bored lately. Lanny passed by and I called him over.

"Guess what couz?"

"You're leaving?" He sounded excited. "I mean you're leaving?" he said sounding sad.

"No, I've been reading the Great book and-"

"How was I supposed to guess that?"

"Stop joking around Lanny, this is serious. Now I've been reading the Great Book and I found this recipe for the best cookies in the world."

"So?"

"So! The best cookies in the world is so. The problem is most of the recipe is torn off there's only the first three ingredients flour, sugar and gorilla hair. I don't' know where we're gonna find flour."

Lanny's POV

I just got the perfect idea to get rid of King Boomer, all I have to do is trick him in to thinking I know the recipe and send him out to find the ingredients that will get him killed.

I smiled at him as innocently as possible. "Your majesty, I happen to know the cookie recipe off by heart and know where all the ingredients are. Here's a map." I pulled out a map of the island where I labeled all the most dangerous spots with an X.

"Where in the world do you keep all these maps Lanny?" he asked me.

"Focus my king, all the X's mark all the places where it's most dangerous, I mean places where the ingredients are hidden. As soon as you find them all you have to go to the volcano and lean over the edge and find a lava crystal, which is the most important ingredient, if you make it there." I whispered the last part.

"What?"

"Nothing. You should start right away, the sooner you die, I mean sooner you make the cookies the better."

I pushed him out the door and then followed him, I need to watch this.

Boomer's POV

I am through the jungle on my way to the Kinkowian tar pit. I'm pretty close I can tell because it smells like Brady's shoes after he's worn them for a week. I pushed back a branch to find a lake of black smelly goo.

"Wow! How am I supposed to find a" I looked at the map "marshmallow tree? Sweet!" looked around a saw an odd pink tree with white fluffy marshmallows growing on it across the lake.

"Oh no, this is my favorite shirt." I sighed and I jumped in. It was deep and sticky and it's hard to keep my head above the tar. I was swimming for who knows how long when I finally crawled out of the other side.

I noticed that I could've walked around the tar pit.

"Oh, fudge balls!" I grabbed as many marshmallows as I could and headed towards the second X on the map.

Kendra's POV

Me and Brady or as I should say my new king boyfriend were walking hand in hand back to the castle, it's nearly midnight. We stopped in front of the castle doors and turned towards each other.

"I really had a great time today Brady."

"Me too."

I took both of his hands and kissed him. Then I heard the doors open and….

Author's Note

Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, the next one will be better. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hate Her.

Author's Note

Sorry for the wait I got a bit stuck. Review and let me know what you think. I hope you like it!

In the throne room

Mikayla's POV

Where are Kendra and Brady? They have been out for hours, what could they be doing? I'm starting to get worried for some reason. Ever since Kendra arrived I've been on edge, earlier today I shouted at a guard during training because he wasn't holding his sword right. I hope Brady hasn't noticed.

I suddenly heard voices on the other side of the doors. "Maybe it's Kendra and Brady." I opened the doors to find Kendra and Brady kissing.

My first thought was to throw that girl in the ocean. I was so angry that I bet steam was coming out of my ears. I cleared my throat and crossed my arms. They turned to look at me, Brady looked embarrassed while Kendra gave a smirk that boiled my blood some much my face was probably on fire.

"I was about to come looking for you your majesty, what kept you?"

"We just lost track of time, I'll head to my room now." he replied. As soon as he left Kendra turned to me, with a serious look on her face.

"Listen, and listen closely, I don't want to say this again, back off my boyfriend."

"What are you talking about?"

"You heard me, I've seen the way you look at him, so I'm warning you to stay out of my way."

"I'm not interested in your boyfriend, and since when is he your boyfriend anyway?"

"Since this afternoon guard girl, and you so are interested in him it's obvious. So again back off." With that she gave me a big smile and a wave. "Toodles!"

Brady's POV

When I got to my room, I was hoping to find Boomer he usually had good advice, well advice, but I still need someone to talk to. Instead I found a note lying on my bed it said:

Dear Bro,

Don't worry, if you're wondering where I am. I'm searching for the ingredients for the best cookies in the world, hopefully I'll be back soon. Tell Lanny thanks for the help.

Boomer

"Oh Boom, what are you doing?" I muttered. I knew I had to alert the guards to tell them that Boomer wasn't here. I went back to the throne room, to find a bewildered Mikayla standing in the same spot I left her.

"Hey Mikayla, what's wrong?"

She turned to me still looking surprised. "Nothing, I'm fine. What are you doing down here you're supposed to be asleep?"

"Well Boomer left this note on my bed, it says he's trying to find all the ingredients for the world's best cookies."

"I'll send someone to look for him." she said not really caring.

"Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind." With that she left to go to her room. I was confused but then I decided to go find Muhummad because Mikayla probably won't do anything. I wonder what's going on with her?

Boomer's POV

I ran as fast as I could, and eventually came across a clearing, still panting I turned back the way I came and yelled "Take that you crazy apes!" I banana hit me in the head, "sorry gorillas." I have almost found all the ingredients, just one more left, the lava crystal.

Now I have to travel almost all the way across the island. I look up at the sky and see that the moon is up.

"I guess I'm going to have to sleep in the jungle." Laying down on the ground I closed my eyes and fell asleep dreaming about me and Rebecca eating cookies together served my gorillas.

Mikayla's POV

I slammed the door shut, jumped on my bed, grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. How dare she think I like Brady! I don't, well, at least I think I don't. Well, either way she can't tell me what to do, even though she is Brady's girlfriend. At this I screamed again. I really didn't like that girl, so tomorrow morning I'm going give her a piece of my mind and maybe a piece of my machete, if she bugs me to much. But I might just give it to her for the heck of it.

I woke up the next morning, with a dream about me and Brady walking on the beach, holding hands, watching the sunset. It was so perfect and romantic I almost melted. Almost, because then Kendra showed up and took him away.

I climbed out of bed and realized I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday, so I showered, changed and went out to train with the guards.

After a couple hours of training I noticed Kendra came down, so I turned to her with my machete still in hand and said…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Leaving

"Kendra, we need to talk."

"No thanks."

"I wasn't asking."

"Well, you should have, it's polite."

I can't believe she's trying to teach me manners, she's the rudest person I've ever met!

"Listen, you are leaving in 3 days, you're just a guest here and I'm the head guard and you should show me some respect. If you don't I'll have no problem throwing you on the next balloon out of here." I replied as calmly as I could.

"Yeah and Brady would just fine with that right? You can't do anything to me or you're going to be the one leaving."

"That's not true, the kings are my friends they would never fire me!" I could barely keep out of my voice.

"As long as their just friends. Now would you mind going and getting my clothes from my room they need to be washed, and don't worry I left instructions, you'll need them since those clothes can't have looked like that when you put them in the wash."

She walked past me smiling and headed to the beach, leaving me red faced again. She's insulting me and now my clothes. How can Brady stand being in the same room let alone dating her? I can't wait for her to leave, I'll pack her bags and bring them down myself if it means getting rid of her quicker.

I left to go for a walk in the jungle to calm myself down, I'm getting close to the dark side when I almost stab my friend Candace.

"What are you doing this close to the dark side Candace?"

"Looking  
for you of course, how come you've been avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you, the truth is I'm avoiding everyone. I just can't wait for Kendra go away."

"Why? She's great! We went shopping yesterday and she has the best sense of style. Like my outfit she picked it out for and bought it!" She clapped and jumped up and down.

"Why is she so nice to every other person Kinkow but me?" I thought.

"So what's going on with you and Brady?" She asked me.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on. I know that Kendra being here keeps you from dating Brady….."

"Date Brady! I don't want to date Brady! He's stupid and immature. I would never want to date him." I shouted at her. I didn't mean any of that, but I was angry and was just hoping that people would leave alone. We heard something move in the bushes behind me. I walked slowly over to it, but there was nothing there.

"You don't really mean that do you Mikayla?"

"No, we better get back to the castle before dinner."

Boomer's POV

I woke up on the ground with a stiff back, I groaned and stood up.

"Now I only need to get Mount Spew." I thought. I grabbed my stuff and I began walking five hours of walking later I was finally at the base of the volcano. I looked back and I felt like there were eyes watching me.

1 hour later

I was looking over the edge of the volcano when I spotted the crystals a few feet below me. I leaned over the edge and I felt someone put their hands on my back, I turned to find Lanny he smiled.

"Oh hey couz, I'm trying to keep you from falling."

"Lanny did you follow me all the way up here?"

"Yeah, I want to help you find the cookie ingredients and then help you bake them."

"That's sweet Lanny! You didn't need to do that."

"Yeah, I really didn't."

"Now take a few steps back, I don't want to accidentally bump into you and fall off into the volcano, that would be bad." I lied down on my stomach and inched over the edge till I could reach the crystals. Grabbing one I pushed back over to the ledge and found Lanny standing right over me.

"Lanny, what are you doing?"

"N-nothing."

When we got back we found Mason getting his bags out of the balloon.

"Hey Mason, your back early."

"The weapons convention was canceled because someone started a riot and everything got destroyed."

"Let me guess that someone is you?"

"Yes, but at least I came back in time to visit with Kendra, I've heard that everyone loves her." I gave him a surprised look.

"Everyone loves Kendra?"

"That's just what I heard my king."

Suddenly Mikayla and Candace walked into the plaza.

"Hi daddy!" Mikayla ran over and gave him a hug.

Mikayla's POV

I released him from the hug. "Did you get kicked out of another weapons convention?"

"Yes."

I turned to Boomer. "Did you find the ingredients my king?"

"Yes, I did and now me and Lanny are going to make them. Come Lanny." He entered the throne room and then came back. "Where is the kitchen?"

I sighed no matter how many times I tell the kings where the kitchen is they still don't knpw. You'd think that would be the one room they did remember. "Third door on the left." They turned and left.

The next few days went by a lot faster now that my dad was back it's nice to have someone else to spend time, especially since he doesn't bug me about Kendra and Brady. I trying my hardest to avoid her but it seems she's always around when I least want her to be (so all the time). I noticed Brady seemed to ignoring me a lot lately, I wonder if Kendra said something to him, it sounds like something she would do just to bug me.

Now it's the last evening of Kendra being here and I couldn't be happier and we're all having a group dinner, even all the comments she makes about me could spoil my mood. I thought nothing could spoil it till Brady said "I have an announcement." Everyone stopped and looked at him thinking he was going to say something goofy next, but he looked dead serious.

"I'm moving back to Chicago."

Author's Note

I hope you liked this chapter, I was able to make it a bit longer. There might be a bit of a wait for the next chapter for me to figure out what's going to happen (I'm a little stuck). I won't update till I get at least five reviews on this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Why?

Mikayla's POV

CLANK! I dropped my fork on my plate, no one even noticed because we were all staring at Brady. I glanced at Kendra she was smiling and looking at Brady with a loving expression, she was trying to hide the smug look, but not succeeding.

"She probably talked him into to leaving." I thought while giving her a disgusted look.

Mason was the first one to speak up. "Why, My King?"

He sighed, he seemed to feel uncomfortable with answering. "Well, I figured that me and Kendra should be together, I don't know if we could handle a long distanced relationship even though….." He turned to Kendra "we love each other." Kendra took his hand and smiled at him.

"Bro, are you sure?"

He hesitated. "Yeah, I'm sure. Well we better go pack." He left to go to his room. I watched him as he left and hoped he would turn around and tell us it was all a joke. Boomer and Mason followed him upstairs and Lanny started to cry.

"Lanny are you OK?" I asked him.

"Yeah, this is just the happiest, I mean worst day of my life." He started to dance out the door which left me and Kendra. Her smiling face turned to a scowl as she looked at me.

I glared back at her. "Did you convince him to leave Kinkow?" I asked her.

She smirked at me. "No, you did that all on your own."

"What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know, but if you're going keep playing dumb, I mean being yourself, I'll tell you one thing I didn't do anything to convince him to leave." Then she left the throne room.

I rushed out of the castle to Candace's gossip show studio where she was finishing a show.

"Thanks for watching Kinkow, next week I'll have a surprise guest. Happy gossip!"

She spotted me waiting for her off stage and she ran up to me faster than I thought she could in high heels.

"What's going on?"

"Brady's going back to Chicago."

"Wow. This is getting good!" She squealed.

"What! This is not getting good, it's getting horrible! Kendra said he's leaving because of me, I have no idea why."

"Well…." She said with a knowing expression.

Boomer's POV

Mason and I followed Brady to our bedroom.

"Brady, why are you leaving?"

"I already told you, I want to be with Kendra."

"No, I mean why are you really leaving?"

Brady sighed and turned to Mason. "Mason can you leave us alone for a minute?"

"Alright, my king." Mason said. As soon as he left, Brady turned back to me, there was a look of pain on his face.

"The truth is…. I overheard Mikayla and Candace in the jungle. Mikayla said she would never date me because I'm stupid and immature."

I crossed my arms smiled at him. "I knew you still had feelings for Mikayla."

"Well yeah, I never stopped having feelings for her, but she rejected me so many times and Kendra came along and she asked me out and I just couldn't say no."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Of course not, how am I supposed to tell her I heard how she really thinks of me? No wonder she won't go out with me."

"So, you're going back to Chicago to be with someone you don't really have feelings for to get away from the person you do have feelings for."

"When you put like that it sounds so stupid."

"Because it is bro."

"You don't understand, I gave Mikayla everything but she just turned me down every time, but Kendra came and she actually has feelings for me. So why should I stay around a girl who doesn't care about me when I can be around a girl who cares about me?"

"But Mikayla does care about you."

"How would you know that?"

"I don't know I just do."

"Well, I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

I rubbed my hands together evilly as I backed out of the room "We'll see about that." He gave me a weird look.

Author's note

Sorry if this chapter's shorter. Thanks for your reviews, I'll update as soon as possible. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Goodbye Brady.

Candace's POV

"Well…." I said.

Mikayla gave me a confused look. "What do you mean 'well'?"

"Umm… You should just go talk to him. When is he leaving?"

"Tomorrow. With HER." She looked like she was holding something back.

"What else?"

"He told her he loved her."

I gaped at her, and a few tears started to run down her cheeks, more followed until she was shaking. I'm good with problems like these but I've never seen Mikayla look so broken before. So I sat her down on the couch with a box of tissues ready for her to use. As soon as she stopped crying, I handed her a fist full of tissues.

"I'm sorry Candace, I just thought he loved me, not her." She said her like she was a rat.

"It's alright, you'll get over it."

"No, I won't, maybe I am falling over him."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you all along!" I practically yelled at her.

"I guess I really messed up," she said in a quiet voice, "I could have told him how I felt a long time ago." She stood up and left the studio. I can't believe she actually gave up.

Mikayla's POV

I decided to take the long way back to the castle, through the jungle. It would be better to help clear my thoughts then going through the village, seeing all the happy couples coming out of their huts to go on a date.

I sighed. Before Kendra came I was perfectly fine, Brady was flirting with me, I was doing my guard shifts on full alert, I was happy to reject Brady then go to my room and smile till I feel like my face is going to fall off. Then Kendra showed up and all that stopped, and now the guy I thought I might have a crush on is leaving to be with the girl I hate.

I almost walked right into the castle doors, I pushed them open to find my dad standing there with his arms crossed.

"Where have you been?"

"No where!" I snapped at him.

"Really?"

"I was just visiting Candace, alright!" I yelled, and stormed to my room. Not bothering to take off my clothes I fell on my bed and drifted off to sleep thinking about what it would be like if me and Brady were a couple.

Brady's POV

I'm lying on my bed with my arms behind my head, I'm still not sure if I'm doing the right thing in leaving Kinkow to be with Kendra. I know I told her I love her in front of everyone, it was hard, especially in front of Mikayla, because I still love her.

I couldn't help but dream about me and Mikayla being a couple. Smiling.

Mikayla's Dream POV

_Brady and I are holding hands walking on the beach, looking at the stars. _

_"These stars are beautiful." I said._

_"Not as beautiful as you, you're eyes are brighter than all of those stars combined." I smiled at him, I can't believe he said that without a note of flirting in his voice._

_"That's so thoughtful, but for the record yours are brighter." I suddenly nearly stopped walking. I playing his game and I kind of like it, maybe that's why he flirts all of the time. He turned to me with a serious look on his face._

_"Mikayla, I need to tell you something really important."_

_"What is it Brady?"_

_"I love you, not Kendra. I only decided to go with her back to Chicago because I overheard you and Candace talking about how you would never date me." Taking both my hands he leaned in, "but nothing is going to stop me from loving you, even if you don't love me back."_

_"I love you too." I whispered, leaning in I kissed him, put my arms around his neck and….._

I sat up in bed. I looked at my clock and realized it was already 11:00am.

"Oh no! Brady is supposed to leave now!" I thought.

Brady's POV

Me and Kendra were waiting as our bags got put in the balloon, I can't believe I'm actually leaving Kinkow and Mikayla. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I turned to see Kendra.

"We should go."

"Kay."

Boomer's POV

"It's not going to be as fun being a king without you bro."

"Don't worry I'll call you guys as soon as I get to Chicago."

"Are you sure about this?"

Brady hesitated for a moment. "Yeah."

He turned to Mason.

"You know you've always been like a father to me Mason."

"And you've always been like a son, my king."

"Lanny, I might miss you most of all."

Lanny was crying.

"Oh couz, I know you're going to miss me. Don't worry I'll come back and visit."

Brady's POV

We hopped into the balloon, as soon as we took off I regretted leaving. Kendra took my hand and gently drew circles, and put her arm around my waist.

"You did the right thing in leaving."

"I don't know if I am."

I watched my island slowly get smaller, the details getting duller. I sighed, and whispered "Goodbye Mikayla."

Mikayla's POV

I ran through the door to the plaza to see Boomer, Mason and Lanny watching a balloon fly away. I suddenly felt like I was going to faint. No, no, no! I'm too late! I never got to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Brady." I whispered.

Author's Note

I'm sorry for the wait. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Upside Down World

Brady's POV

Seeing Chicago again was interesting as we landed on top of my apartment building, I couldn't help but feel I made a really dumb decision in leaving Kinkow. Kendra looked at me and smiled.

"We're home."

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess." We walked down to my aunt and uncles apartment. One of the only things I was excited about coming back to Chicago is seeing my aunt and uncle. Aunt Nancy opened to door.

"My Brady! What are you doing home?" she said as she gave a hug.

"Well I decided to come back to Chicago. With Kendra."

"Oh, hi Kendra!" Aunt Nancy gave her a hug too. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Nancy!"

We were sitting on the couch, my aunt, uncle and Kendra talking I sat silently, hoping that fate would be on my side and nobody would ask me about why I left Kinkow. Unfortunately fate wasn't on my side today.

My aunt turned to me. "So Brady, why did you decide to come back?"

"I just really needed to get away from Kinkow."

"How long are you staying?"

I hesitated "Forever."

"What?" Uncle Bill yelled.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Aunt Nancy suddenly turned stern "Well you're going to talk about it. Spill it."

"Fine. I overheard something I wasn't supposed to hear, and I thought it was best if I came back to change it."

Everyone was silent.

Back at the castle

Boomer's POV

"Next paper my king." Mason said. I have spent the past 2 hours signing papers about being the only king of Kinkow. I turned to Mason.

"Mason why do I have to sign all these papers?"

"Because we have to make it official that Brady is not a king anymore."

"How do know he's not coming back?"

"I don't know my king, but until he comes back you are the sole king of the Kinkowian throne. You must be the one to sign everything and accept all your responsibilities."

"Man I got to get Brady back."

Mikayla came into the throne room.

"Hey Mikayla. Mikayla. MIKAYLA!"

She suddenly looked up. "What? Sorry your majesty, I'm just out of it. I got to go."

Mason watched her looking worried.

"What was that about Mason?"

"I have an idea my king, but I really hope I'm wrong."

"What are you thinking?"

"It is nothing. Now the next section."

I could barely focus on not focusing because my thoughts kept going back to Brady, if he was here we wouldn't have to do any work. He probably just left to make me miserable, no doubt he was going to come back just to rub it in my face, and make me do more work. I just wonder what's going on with Mikayla, maybe it has something to do with Brady. Wow the world has turned up side down.

Mikayla's POV

I'm on my way to visit Candace, we've been talking every day since Brady left. I've missed him so much and I'm really worried about him being with Kendra for a whole week, I just hope he comes back soon.

"MIKAYLA! MIKAYLA! MIKAYLA!" I turned to fine Candace trying to get my attention.

"Sorry Candace."

"Well you should be. It's been 5 minutes, what were you thinking about? Never mind don't answer it, I already know you were thinking about a certain king. Have you heard anything from him?"

"No, I really wish he would though, I miss him."

"No doubt! Look I always knew you liked him, but you haven't , so for once you have to listen to me. If you really care about Brady maybe you should tell him."

"Wow, has the world turned up side down?"

"Yeah I know I'm a genius."

"But how do I tell him, he's all the way in Chicago?"

"I don't know! How about you go to Chicago and tell him!" She said angrily.

"Yeah the world has turned up side down. But your right I have to get him back from that two faced self- centered Barbie wannabee!"

Candace gave me a scared look and said nervously. "Mikayla, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Candace."

"Well, then go, tell me everything that happens!"

"You don't want to come along?"

"Nah, I got to prepare for my next show."

I rushed back to castle and nearly ran over Boomer.

"Sorry my king. But I really have to tell you something."

"I have to tell you something too Mikayla."

"I going after Brady." We both said at the same time. "What? Why?"

"Kings first." he said. I rolled my eyes. "Brady left and stuck me with all the work, plus it's not as fun being a king without him. Why do you want him back?"

"I never got the chance to say something to him before he left."

He gave me a sly smile. "I know what you want to say."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Boomer. When should we leave?"

"As soon as possible, Mason gave me a break but I'm going to have to go back to work sooner or later and I choose later." He raced past me and yelled "Muhummad, fire up the balloon! And make it snappy or you'll be sent to the dungeon!"

When the balloon was ready we hopped in and began to fly away right away. We saw Mason run through the door into the plaza and start to yell something, but we're are too far to hear.

"Sorry Daddy, but this is really important!" I yelled back and waved. In a few minutes we couldn't even see the castle. My thoughts turned back to Brady, I can't wait to see him, I smiled, only a short trip over the ocean and I could talk to him again.

Author's Note

I hope I get a chance to work on this story because I'm starting school in couple days so I'm going to be a lot more busy. I know this chapter's not that great, but can you please review?

Chapter 8 Upside Down World

Brady's POV

Seeing Chicago again was interesting as we landed on top of my apartment building, I couldn't help but feel I made a really dumb decision in leaving Kinkow. Kendra looked at me and smiled.

"We're home."

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess." We walked down to my aunt and uncles apartment. One of the only things I was excited about coming back to Chicago is seeing my aunt and uncle. Aunt Nancy opened to door.

"My Brady! What are you doing home?" she said as she gave a hug.

"Well I decided to come back to Chicago. With Kendra."

"Oh, hi Kendra!" Aunt Nancy gave her a hug too. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Nancy!"

We were sitting on the couch, my aunt, uncle and Kendra talking I sat silently, hoping that fate would be on my side and nobody would ask me about why I left Kinkow. Unfortunately fate wasn't on my side today.

My aunt turned to me. "So Brady, why did you decide to come back?"

"I just really needed to get away from Kinkow."

"How long are you staying?"

I hesitated "Forever."

"What?" Uncle Bill yelled.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Aunt Nancy suddenly turned stern "Well you're going to talk about it. Spill it."

"Fine. I overheard something I wasn't supposed to hear, and I thought it was best if I came back to change it."

Everyone was silent.

Back at the castle

Boomer's POV

"Next paper my king." Mason said. I have spent the past 2 hours signing papers about being the only king of Kinkow. I turned to Mason.

"Mason why do I have to sign all these papers?"

"Because we have to make it official that Brady is not a king anymore."

"How do know he's not coming back?"

"I don't know my king, but until he comes back you are the sole king of the Kinkowian throne. You must be the one to sign everything and accept all your responsibilities."

"Man I got to get Brady back."

Mikayla came into the throne room.

"Hey Mikayla. Mikayla. MIKAYLA!"

She suddenly looked up. "What? Sorry your majesty, I'm just out of it. I got to go."

Mason watched her looking worried.

"What was that about Mason?"

"I have an idea my king, but I really hope I'm wrong."

"What are you thinking?"

"It is nothing. Now the next section."

I could barely focus on not focusing because my thoughts kept going back to Brady, if he was here we wouldn't have to do any work. He probably just left to make me miserable, no doubt he was going to come back just to rub it in my face, and make me do more work. I just wonder what's going on with Mikayla, maybe it has something to do with Brady. Wow the world has turned up side down.

Mikayla's POV

I'm on my way to visit Candace, we've been talking every day since Brady left. I've missed him so much and I'm really worried about him being with Kendra for a whole week, I just hope he comes back soon.

"MIKAYLA! MIKAYLA! MIKAYLA!" I turned to fine Candace trying to get my attention.

"Sorry Candace."

"Well you should be. It's been 5 minutes, what were you thinking about? Never mind don't answer it, I already know you were thinking about a certain king. Have you heard anything from him?"

"No, I really wish he would though, I miss him."

"No doubt! Look I always knew you liked him, but you haven't , so for once you have to listen to me. If you really care about Brady maybe you should tell him."

"Wow, has the world turned up side down?"

"Yeah I know I'm a genius."

"But how do I tell him, he's all the way in Chicago?"

"I don't know! How about you go to Chicago and tell him!" She said angrily.

"Yeah the world has turned up side down. But your right I have to get him back from that two faced self- centered Barbie wannabee!"

Candace gave me a scared look and said nervously. "Mikayla, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Candace."

"Well, then go, tell me everything that happens!"

"You don't want to come along?"

"Nah, I got to prepare for my next show."

I rushed back to castle and nearly ran over Boomer.

"Sorry my king. But I really have to tell you something."

"I have to tell you something too Mikayla."

"I going after Brady." We both said at the same time. "What? Why?"

"Kings first." he said. I rolled my eyes. "Brady left and stuck me with all the work, plus it's not as fun being a king without him. Why do you want him back?"

"I never got the chance to say something to him before he left."

He gave me a sly smile. "I know what you want to say."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Boomer. When should we leave?"

"As soon as possible, Mason gave me a break but I'm going to have to go back to work sooner or later and I choose later." He raced past me and yelled "Muhummad, fire up the balloon! And make it snappy or you'll be sent to the dungeon!"

When the balloon was ready we hopped in and began to fly away right away. We saw Mason run through the door into the plaza and start to yell something, but we're are too far to hear.

"Sorry Daddy, but this is really important!" I yelled back and waved. In a few minutes we couldn't even see the castle. My thoughts turned back to Brady, I can't wait to see him, I smiled, only a short trip over the ocean and I could talk to him again.

Author's Note

I hope I get a chance to work on this story because I'm starting school in couple days so I'm going to be a lot more busy. I know this chapter's not that great, but can you please review?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Ride

Mikayla's POV

It felt great to be flying again, I haven't been up in the air since we went to the prom at the king's school. Me and Brady slow danced, it was probably one of the best times we ever had together, but now that I think about it we haven't had a lot of time alone together, there was when I got stuck on a cliff and Brady came to rescue me. I told everything I thought about him, well, almost everything. I left out the part about how cute he is, but I just really noticed that after I kissed him. I wish we had more moments, but there was the poem he wrote for me. It was the most wonderful thing any guy has done for me, I hope he knows that.

"MIKAYLA!" Boomer yelled. I jumped, I got so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize him yelling at me.

"What is it your majesty?"

Boomer's POV

I been watching Mikayla for a while and she's starting to scare me with that smile that seems to fill her whole face and the giggle she lets out every few seconds, so I started calling her name.

"MIKAYLA MIKAYLA MIKAYLA!" She jumped I guess she finally heard me.

"What is it your majesty?"

"Nothing, you're just starting to scare me."

"Why?"

"Well, for starters can you me why you've smiling and giggling for the past half hour?"

She blushed. SHE BLUSHED! Mikayla never blushes! Oh wait I get, I started to smirk.

She gave me a weird look. "What?"

"You were thinking about Brady weren't you?"

She blushed more and replied quietly. "Maybe."

"Come on, everyone knows how you feel about him. It all makes sense. You hated Kendra even though she was so nice. Although I still wonder why Kendra and Brady broke up in the first place."

She looked like she was going to strangle me so I backed up away from as far as possible without falling out.

"First of all, yes I do have feelings for Brady. Second Kendra hated me first she always treated me badly when no one was around. Third you really don't know why they broke up?"

"Yeah no one does." I paused. "What do you mean she hated you first, I saw you glaring at her when she got out of the balloon."

"Well yeah, but she was mean to me first. She called me a snobby guard girl."

"Really? That's harsh."

"I know right."

"I mean you're only a little snobby."

She unsheathed her machete "Watch it."

"Sorry."

"Did you ever get around to making those cookies?"

"No, I completely forgot about them. When we get Brady and come back me and Lanny will bake them. You know he is such a good cousin making sure I don't fall into a volcano, he was so interested in helping me. I should get him a card, is there a card that says 'thanks for making sure I don't fall into a volcano'?"

Mikayla's POV

"You were in a volcano?"

"Yes."

"What would you need for cookies in a volcano?"

"Lava crystals."

"I'm pretty sure you don't need lava crystals for cookies."

"Well there's the snob."

I gaped at him. How come everyone thinks I'm a snob? I wonder if that's why he left, he doesn't like me anymore. Or maybe dream Brady is right, he left because of what happening in the jungle a few nights ago. But what would he be doing in the jungle? Following me? Or maybe he was out on a walk. I just don't know any more I can't wait to see him again, but how do you tell someone you love them when you rejected them and then called them immature and stupid. Plus he does have a girlfriend. Wow that was the first time in a while I've completely forgotten about HER.

"Whatever Boomer. Do you know how long we've been flying?"

"3 hours."

"And how long does it take to get to Chicago?"

"4 hours."

I took a deep breath. Only one more hour till I get to see Brady and I still haven't figured out what I'm going to say to him. I have to tell him I love him and he has to get rid of HER, but how do you tell someone to get rid of their girlfriend? I hope he still has feelings for me.

Kendra's POV

Brady and I are doing our homework at his house today, math, science and whatever. I just like to watch him concentrate, it's so cute the way he sticks a little of his tongue out of the side of his mouth and bites down on it. The harder the question the harder the bite.

"Kendra what did you get for number 6?"

"I'm not on number 6 yet."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? You're better at this stuff than I am."

"I'm just distracted by how cute you are."

He smiled, but lately he seemed a bit sad. I hope it's not about that snobby guard girl or that silly island. Hopefully he'll get over it.

Suddenly there was a noise on the roof of the apartment (he lives on the top floor). We quickly stood up and walked up the stairs, Brady opened the door to the roof and….

Mikayla's POV

We finally were flying over Chicago, it wasn't too dark yet, but dark enough so the lights of the city were shining, it is such a different sight than Kinkow. We slowly descended on the roof on the apartment with a loud thud. I really hope nobody heard it otherwise a whole bunch of people might wander up here to see an air balloon.

Footsteps were up the stair way and I rushed up to it but it opened and there was Brady and Kendra standing there.

"Hi Brady."

Author's Note

Sorry for the late update and the boring chapter. Don't worry the next chapter will have lots of Brakayla! Please review and check out my new Hunger Games Pair of Kings crossover called Hunger Games U.S.A.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 I love you Rewrite

Mikayla's POV

"Hi Brady."

He looked at me shocked. He looked as good as he did when he looked when he left Kinkow, our eyes met and it felt like were the only two people in the world, his brown eyes sparkled and we walked forward till we were one foot away from each other.

"Brady I didn't get to say good bye to you when you left, and I never wanted to say good bye at all because I love you and I don't want you to leave me."

His smiled at me in a way that made me feel like I was floating. "I love you too Mikayla, but you should know I left because-"

"because you heard me say you are stupid and immature."

"How'd you know?"

"I had a dream where you told me everything."

"Umm excuse me?" a voice behind Brady said. I looked over to see Kendra standing with her arms crossed and glaring at us. "What's going on?"

I stepped between Brady and Kendra. "I love Brady and I made the mistake of not telling him when I had the chance but nothing is going to stop me from being with him."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"I'm his girlfriend and he's my boyfriend. Mine!"

Brady walked up to her. "Kendra I can't be with you anymore."

She looked like she was about to either cry or punch him. "Why? We love each other."

"I never loved, well I did but then you went to far."

"What?" I asked very confused.

Brady turned to me. "Kendra kind of… tried something on me and I didn't want our relationship to go... that way. Then I realized that I didn't love her anymore so I broke up with her, and I thought we were never going to talk to each other ever again."

"Come on, I go too far and I stopped when you told me to!" Kendra yelled.

"No you didn't!"

"Well I'm sorry! I'm sorry that you weren't ready then and I'm sorry that we broke up! But that doesn't mean I don't love you anymore." Then she kissed him. Not just a kiss though a big kiss, he didn't return it, he was actually trying to push her off but she wasn't letting him.

I couldn't contain my anger anymore I shoved her as hard as I could off of him, and she fell hard on the ground.

Brady turned to me and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. I would do it any day. Really I can't stand her."

"I guessed that." He took a step closer to me and my heart sped up. In turn I walked up to him till we were nearly nose to nose.

"I really do love you." I said. I kissed him passionately and put my arms around his neck, I felt him put his around my waist and kiss me back.

"Ahem." We broke apart and saw Boomer looking at us awkwardly. "You guys mind getting a room or something cause this is just awkward."

We both laughed. "Alright, why don't you do pack your stuff and we can head back to Kinkow."

"You want me to come back to Kinkow?"

"Yeah, it isn't the same without you. I really missed you and Boomer won't stop complaining about all his work."

"Hey! I wasn't complaining that much!"

Brady headed down back to his apartment and without 10 minutes was back with his suitcases and guitar case. "I'm ready!"

Boomer jumped into the balloon. "Great!"

Brady put his stuff in and was about to jump in too. "Wait what about Kendra?" We all turned to see her still sprawled on the ground in the same spot out cold.

I shrugged "Just leave her, she'll wake up eventually."

Brady smiled at me. "I love you." He kissed me gently on the lips.

"I know."

Boomer had a disgusted look on his face. "You guys are gross you know that."

The ride back to Kinkow was relaxing and me and Brady talked the whole way back. I still can't believe he was mine. Not Kendra's. Mine.

"Brady, did you ever have feelings for Kendra when she was visiting?"

He shrugged. "Maybe." Then he smiled. "Are you jealous?"

I gently hit his arm, and tried to ignore the question but the truth was I was jealous of Kendra, but how could she do that to him? All I know is that I love him and I will never let him go. I snuggled up close to him and he put his arm around me.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know Brady is gently shaking me awake. We all left the balloon and my dad scolded us a bit for leaving without telling him and flying all the way to Chicago to get Brady, but in the end he was happy that Brady was back and even gave us permission to date but he did give Brady a threatening look. Then it was almost one in the morning and me and Brady were finally left alone in the throne room.

"So," Brady said which got me out of my thoughts.

"So?"

"How long have you had feelings for me?"

"Ever since I had this dream where we almost kissed before I actually kissed you to break the spell on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

We both leaned in and kissed I don't know for how long but no one interrupted us and I couldn't be happier.

Author's Note

Please read the note on the next chapter it's very important! And tell me if you like the changes I made to this chapter, I thought the reason Brady and Kendra broke up was pretty stupid so I changed it.


	11. Chapter 11

Important Author's Note

Well in the end of the last chapter I promised to write a sequel to Brady's Ex and hopefully I will, but so far I have no ideas for it. So I need you guys to review and let me know if you even want a sequel and if you do, any ideas you have for it because I am stuck. Hope to hear from you all soon!


End file.
